Crimson Kiss
by BoxingKing
Summary: The Jewel was long ago absorbed in Kagome's body, and Naraku has finally found a way to retrieve it. Trying to run, Kagome escapes with the Spirit Detectives, only to find that she carries in her a vital piece of Naraku, and the end of the world. HK


"This is a simple reconnaissance mission. I need info. Who is he meeting? Who supports him? Who is there doing the same thing we are? I need everything, and I need it to be precise."

The room was unnaturally silent as Koenma spoke. The console motored in the background, flicking random pictures of characters across the screen.

"This is a blatant move on his part. He is goading us. I think he will know you are there – in fact, he has to. It would be stupid for us not to send anyone."

Koenma looked around at his team assembled. He heaved a mental sigh. This was a long stretch, and everyone knew it. There was nothing he could do about it, however. There was a high class demon out there, planning something – most likely world takeover, just like everyone else. The difference here was that he had no idea just how the demon was planning on doing this. He knew absolutely nothing. Hopefully, that would change sometime soon before the King came back for his checkup.

"So here is the deal. Hiei and Kurama, you will go in pretending to be interested in leaving my service. Show some dissatisfaction with your jobs here. I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that, Hiei. Kurama can pretend to be following your footsteps. There are enough rumors going around for people to believe that."

Koenma smirked at the disgruntled noise he heard before continuing. "Yusuke and Kuwabara will go in as my official spies. They will be expected as the face of the team. Don't meet up while you are at the meeting, let people think you don't know the other pair is there."

Koenma rubbed his eyes. He was tired of this fiasco already. His team sat digesting the information for a moment.

"Koenma, exactly who is this demon? Why are we worried about him? Why does he now suddenly want to do something?" Yusuke finally asked. He recognized the importance of the mission, but unlike his two demon compadres, he had no idea who this guy was. Kuwabara had the same clueless expression going on.

"His name is Naraku. Kurama and Hiei might know of him. He was a very power hungry demon from about five hundred years ago, before the barriers were erected. At the time he was preoccupied with an ongoing battle against a group of warriors for an object of power. We thought he had lost and died. Apparently that was just wishful thinking on our part. He pulled a Houdini and got lost. The group of warriors dispersed, and the object of power was lost. This became a fragmented time in history due to the immediate wars that followed and the setting up of the barriers. We do not have many records on this at all. The best that we can assume now is that he is back to trying to gain control, and he got his power. He's probably testing the waters for competition."

"Which picture is his?" asked Kuwabara.

"He's the one with the long, black hair and red eyes. The rest are his associates. Watch them, memorize them, familiarize yourselves with the. Understood?"

"Hn," grunted Hiei. "I vaguely remember this demon, Koenma, and he seemed nothing more than an irritation at the time. Why should we fear him now?"

There was momentary silence while the team waited for an answer.

"Because Hiei, Naraku is now a full blooded demon. His power is now more than an irritation; his power is great enough to rule the Makai."

Kagome grunted slightly, as sweat beaded on her upper lip. The whip continued to lash out.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"Have you had enough yet, Pet? I can go on for hours, as you very well know. Shall we continue this escapade yet again, or will you give me what I want, just like you always do."

Kagome remained silent, fighting back tears. Her body was slack, suspended by chains.

The whip cracked, and a searing pain roared along her back.

_Fifteen._

"I can make your worst nightmare come true, Kagome. Just think, me taking everything. You really haven't been with me long enough to experience just what kind of a man I have become. And you do so resemble her, you know. Sweet Kikyo. I have yearned for her for many, many years. Just think if I took some of that out on you and your sweet, luscious body."

_Sixteen._

"I can make it worth your while Kagome. I know you have a family. I saw them when I took you. Just imagine them here, enduring more than what you have. I have commanders that specialize in just children. You have a younger brother, do you not?"

_Seventeen._

She passed out.

The torture continued and time passed as Kagome drifted in and out of consciousness.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, his voice slithered about through her mind again. "Fortunately for you, Miko, I do not have time for this. I have a meeting, and the ball is tonight. You shall be in attendance, just like always."

The beating stopped, and she heard footsteps recede as the chamber was vacated.

Kagome began to cry in hopelessness, still hanging from the ceiling. She was doomed, she knew that. Somehow, Naraku would find out, and then he would have no use for her. She would never tell him this secret, even though she had given up others. This one was too big, too impactful. Hopefully, the secret would go to the grave with her.

She didn't want to consider the alternative.

"I'm assuming you were successful in your mission, children." Naraku paused and assessed his two creations. He was sitting in a high backed chair. The handles were skulls, the back rib bones that made up the base of the throne sufficiently larger than human. A giant skull was attached to the top of the chair, leering down with sword-like teeth at any who kneeled before the king.

"You both know the consequences of failure. I hold both of your hearts in my hand." He smirked. "Now, tell me how you did."

One cleared her throat. She was taller than her 'sister', a demon of the wind. She was draped in bright colors and decorated with feathers. "I suppose, then, Master Naraku, that it is a very good thing for us to have succeeded."

"You have?" A triumphant laugh erupted from Naraku. "Now we can proceed. First –"

She cut him off. "I did not say we had acquired the Jewel, Naraku. Simply that we had succeeded… in finding its location."

He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, Kagura, did you forget just who your master was?" She stiffened. He began to caress one of the skulls. "You seem to have forgotten the title, have you not? I do not appreciate insubordination. You know that. Why, you have been the bearer of bad news often enough to know the drill." A twisted smile curved his lips. "Maybe a lesson is in order."

His hand snapped out and slapped her. "A pathetic hit. What do you think of that Kagura, child, what say you? You are not enough of a bother for me to actually hit. No, you are nothing." He leaned back onto the throne, letting the ribs bones painfully push into his back. He shuddered as he ground further back into the chair.

He focused his piercing red eyes on her. "However, you cannot go unpunished. Some time together tonight might be sufficient, what do you think? Do you hate my bed as much as I crave to use you?" He chuckled.

Kagura had stayed silent throughout the one-sided conversation. Her eyes stayed downcast. She dare not look up, lest she let him see just how much she hated him. This punishment was almost normal for her. He couldn't appease his jollies with just anyone while hiding, so he had to work from within.

"Tell me Kanna," Naraku began again, "exactly what did you discover. It could not have been a complete waste, considering you are both standing before me." His new addressee was a small child. Her hair was silver, her eyes opaque mirrors, her dress completely white. The only thing she carried was a small handheld silver mirror.

"Master Naraku," she whispered, letting her voice fill the room. "We know where the Jewel resides… just as we suspected. Once it was complete, it was reabsorbed within the priestess."

"No!" Naraku snarled, leaning forward. "It wasn't, Kanna. If it was as before it would be in the same place, right where her scar is. Trust me when I say I have dug around enough to be sure it is not there."

"It did not go back in whole, Master Naraku. Instead, the Jewel broke up into her bloodstream. It constantly travels throughout her body. This is why her powers have significantly increased."

He frowned. "Tell me, he snarled, exactly how am I to retrieve this Jewel if it is not whole. Drinking her blood would only be temporary, and I happen to want something long term."

"I do not know, master Naraku."

Naraku growled. "One of you better come up with something before I take back what is rightfully mine!"

"_Master_ Naraku, if I might make a suggestion." He focused on Kagura.

"Go right ahead, Kagura. If it is well enough, then maybe you can forego your punishment."

She smiled.

The room was packed, from what the Spirit Detectives could see. There were demons of every class waiting to catch a glimpse of this famous Naraku.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ambled about the room. In one corner they would see low class demons: lizards, baboons, ugly sons of bitches. On the other side would be Makai rulers. Veritable royalty. There were slaves wandering the room, passing out drinks that looked suspiciously like blood, and snacks that had one too many eyeballs for them to want to munch on.

"This place is amazing," muttered Yusuke. "It's a freaking palace. How does a guy end up with a place like this in hiding?"

"Beats the hell out of me, Urameshi. This place is giving me the creeps. There's stuff everywhere. I can see patches of it all glowing in the corners and on certain people." Kuwabara was looking around quickly, eyes averted and jumpy.

"Probably, listening spells of some kind. This Naraku guy must be getting the lowdown on everyone. Notice the royalty aren't talking. They must recognize the risk."

As they were talking, Kuwabara and Yusuke moved slowly up to the dais. They were easily recognized and a path was cleared relatively easy. Whispers of the Spirit Detectives could be heard throughout the room.

"Geez," muttered Yusuke. "It's too bad that Hiei and Kurama aren't here. They would know more about all these guys than we do, and Hiei's Jagan would come in handy."

"Yeah," followed up Kuwabara, "I wonder where they got off too, anyways. Said they had something else they needed to get to. Kinda weird."

"You got that right…"

They continued weaving their way through the throng.

At one point, they were stopped by security.

"Hey, you two. What the fuck are you doing here? I don't remember any humans on the list. Mayhaps you can be a snack, eh?" The demon snorted to his buddy. They were both unintimidating, for security. They had vaguely humanoid faces, with scales placed haphazardly around. Both were conspicuously overweight, and slightly drunk.

"Move it, lardass. Naraku is expecting us, and I'm sure you don't want to keep him waiting. Let me get your name, and I'll pass it on to the big guy himself."

"W-Wait a minute, now. We didn't mean no disrespect, Mister Urameshi. We simply didn't recognize you at first. Looks like you mighta lost some weight…" he trailed off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave them deadpan looks. "Move it losers," shouted Yusuke.

They moved.

"Gee, Mr. Yusuke," mimed Kuwabara, "I sure do think you're looking good."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the arm. "Shut it." He grinned. "I'm simply living up my reputation."

They both grew quiet as they got closer to the front. When they finally saw him, they froze.

The sensation of fear and horror grew in each until all the hair stood up at the back of their necks.

Looking at Naraku was like looking at the devil, Kuwabara decided. His eyes were like burning pits that looked into your soul. Kuwabara knew that when he could finally wrench his eyes away, Naraku would know every thing that scared him, every secret he protected behind his bravery and courage.

Yusuke was as equally spooked. The guy was sitting on a throne made out of bones. A giant skull looked down at him as if he were something to eat. Methodically, Naraku would pet one of the skulls with his right hand. With the left, he would dip a dagger into a bowl and lick the blood clean.

Yusuke shuddered. Naraku was officially the scariest motherfucker that he had ever seen.

Kurama and Hiei were making their way around the room in the shadows.

Having no need for speech, both equally aware of the scattered listening spells, they conversed.

_Certainly a full house, Hiei. It looks like he could pose a legitimate threat. I see several House rulers here. Are they here on an inquiry or for support, I wonder?_

_Hn, It looks like they are here on invitation, Fox. The guards are moving around with a list. Naraku is looking for allies and flaunting his power. He is easily one of the strongest demons here. _

_How are Yusuke and Kuwabara doing? _Kurama was vaguely worried about the pair. They weren't the most political or polite. All they needed to do was offend Naraku.

_Looks like they are meeting him now. _Hiei frowned. _I'm worried, Fox. Naraku has spotted both us and the two dimwits, and he is laughing at us. Do you think he knows?_

_It's possible, _Kurama responded. _What else do you notice?_

Hiei was quiet for a few moments. Finally, he responded. His tone was gruff. _There's a girl, Fox. He's got her chained to the floor. It looks like the world will be less one human girl sometime soon._

_I don't think there is much we can do for her. She isn't our objective, Hiei. We can't try and take her back with us. It wouldn't work._

Hiei gave Kurama a disgusted look. _I know that. I doubt the two rejects do, though. I can see them getting worked up about her and the others already._

Kurama swore.

­­­

"Well, well, well… look what the little Prince dragged in." Naraku stood up from the dais, letting his voice slither throughout the room. Slowly, the room quieted and all eyes focused forward.

"Did you come to see me, _Detectives?_" He added an extra lilt to his voice at the end, letting disdain color his voice. "I do believe the Baby is worried." Naraku looked around, assessing his audience.

"Tell me, detectives. What do you see? Do you see staunch human supporters? Do you see _anyone _here that even likes you?" Naraku began walking the room as he talked, working the audience. He'd pat the shoulder of one demon, play comrade to another with a friendly arm around the shoulder. He kept to the lower class demons, the demons easy to excite, easy to riot.

"Do you think you are welcome here?" He paused to glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Go back to your realm, Spirit Detectives, and tell that worthless excuse of a leader exactly what I am going to tell you now: Do Not Cross Me."

He smirked. He had properly cowed the detectives and their master.

Yusuke smirked right back. Kuwabara followed suit and snickered.

"Hey Kuwabara," drolled Yusuke.

"Yeah, Urameshi?"

"Do you think he's dumb enough to think we'll listen?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just look at him now. Why, he's thinking that we're scared. And you and me know that that's just not right."

The two detectives squared off, chests back, heads high; preparing for a showdown.

Naraku laughed.

Kagome sat at his feet. She was disgusted with herself, with him for forcing this upon her.

She was bolted to the floor with heavy chains around her wrists and shackles to her ankles. She had a leash around her neck, which lead all the way to _him_. And if that wasn't enough of a slur to her dignity, he had her dressed in the slut uniform. Leather pushup bra and small, leather miniskirt, and he was enough of a perv that there was nothing on underneath.

She couldn't bear to look at anyone, to let them know that she was weak, just as everyone always said. She was being pushed around now by a worthless reject. He had her under his thumb. All he had to do was threaten someone and he had her rushing to obey his every whim. Just like she had for years.

All except for that one secret, the secret of the Shikon. As far as she knew, he had yet to find where it was. He had done an _extensive_ body search long ago on her, hoping to find it buried within. He had come up empty handed, much to her relief.

He only kept her now for amusement and the hope that she could eventually lead him to the Jewel.

That's all she was now, anyways: entertainment. He kept her here so all the demons could leer and jeer, offering up bids to have her for the night. He had done it before, given her to the highest bidder. Usually a royal that she then pumped information from, in one form or another, pun intended.

So she sat at his feet, being tormented by demon onlookers. She hadn't given him what he had wanted earlier during the whipping; chances were good he would be giving her off later.

She refused to look at anyone. Kagome just quietly sighed. A few hours down, plenty more to go. She just sat there, not really paying attention to anyone or anything. Voices flickered around her, nothing really catching her interest.

Until she heard them.

Her awareness was slow in coming about, but when she heard the way they _talked_ to _him_, she just had to look up and see who had the gall.

Her eyes slowly slid, working on not catching his attention. She wasn't disappointed in the two characters. She was imagining two tough, buff dudes with attitude. She got two tough, buff dudes with attitude. Granted, to her eyes, they could use a few more muscles to make a bigger impression, but damn did they have the swagger down!

And to beat all, they were human. Kagome gasped in astonishment. What were two humans doing here, of all places, having an oral duel with Naraku?

She was fascinated. Really, who would waltz over here, in school uniforms of all things, and demand a conference? Her excitement dimmed slightly as she realized they must not be very bright… in fact, quite stupid. Kagome sighed again, this time in frustration.

Here she had a grain of hope that someone "good" was going to come along and rescue her, after all this time. She guessed a damsel in distress thing just wasn't in her agenda.

Kagome had to stop daydreaming when she received a vicious yank on the leash, causing her to choke, slightly.

Damn him! He was walking around, dragging her behind him, like his dog, just like his Pet. She was being dragged along, half on the floor, half walking, skidding along as best she could to keep up with his fast paced action.

She was grunting, trying to get up right, when he suddenly stopped pulling. The dimwit was laughing, probably at someone else's expense.

She struggled up, mildly swearing under her breath.

She focused on him finally. He was staring at the two humans.

"Do you want to see what it's like, working with us demons, Detectives? I doubt you've gotten the real dose with your two tame coworkers. Do you want to know what it is like in the demon realm?

He laughed again, as the two _Detectives_ tensed. She could tell they didn't know what was going on. Security was slowing moving up behind them, preparing to restrain any trouble that should arrive. She knew what was going on.

Naraku was going to start the bidding. First would come the slaves. And then her. Just like always.

A giant gong sounded.

"Let's begin the auction, boys. Detectives, why don't you take a seat. Feel free to bid at anytime. I'm sure your _Prince_ would just love hearing just what you do in the Makai, without supervision." Naraku laughed again.

A circle was being cleared in the center of the room. A fat water demon came waddling in, dragging a girl behind him. He was grinning in anticipation. Lower class demons began huddling closer.

"Twenty gold, stating bid," announced the fat demon.

"Gold for wha-" started Kuwabara, when in the blink of an eye, the demon slit the girl's throat. She gurgled for a minute, as fresh blood rained down onto the floor. Collectively, the demons twitched at the lure of the live-giving liquid. They inched forward.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Naraku?" shouted Yusuke? "You can't just do shit like this – this is illegal!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke stared numbly as demons began bidding, quickly. They wanted her before the blood cooled.

Kuwabara could only think of the poor human girl, staring at them, hoping and waiting for salvation. Her big doe eyes had been filled with tears before they had filled with death. He was frozen in momentary grief. How could anyone have such little care for the sanctity of life? His body began a fine tremble. Rage began to build behind his eyes.

Yusuke was in a similar state. He should have known they were going to kill her, that or rape her. Why else would they be selling slaves?

"Now, now, Yusuke." Naraku was leering at the two detectives. "This is simply diner, and perfectly legal in the Makai. Poor, little humans that happen to wander into our realm are ours to do with as we see fit. And we see fit to make a very fine meal out of them." Naraku was smirking.

"Of course, once we are full, you will see just what else we do with them. That is, if you are around long enough."

"SOLD!" shouted the water demon, "To the lizard group on the left!" The demons threw their bag of gold on the counter and hungrily grabbed for the woman's body. They dragged her to a corner and began to tear at her carcass, sucking the blood up as they swallowed.

Kuwabara saw red. He wouldn't stand by and do nothing again, that's for sure.

He let out a war scream, and charged the feasting lizards. His spirit sword swung out and he lopped the heads off of all the demons in one swing. He spat at their bodies. Bastards.

Naraku threw back his head and laughed. "I do think you don't agree with our choice of food, Kuwabara. But for this, I have the authority to throw you both in my dungeon for a night." He grinned. "Good luck," he cheerfully said. "By your own master's rules, I have the right to throw you both in holdup for a night for disrupting the peace. I doubt anyone cares enough about their miserable lives," he pointed to the dead demons, "To try you for murder, so the dungeon it is. _And_, if you resist, as the owner of this land, I have the right to execute the offenders. Your choice, Detectives." Naraku smirked. He had them, just like he had panned from the beginning of the night.

Yusuke was cold with fear. They would be at this demon's mercy for the night. They were set up. They couldn't refuse, or they would be disobeying the rules, which would spell disaster and greater punishment asked for. They couldn't fight their out, they didn't have the manpower. _Oh shit._ They were totally screwed.

Kuwabara seemed to be realizing the same thing, if his green expression was anything to go by. Had he made a mistake, by living up to his honor? Hard to say… If nothing bad happened the rest of the night, then maybe not. But nothing bad? As if.

Security began moving in, surrounding the two detectives.

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, Yusuke."

"We have to go with them. You realize that, right?"

"No other option?"

"None."

"Let's take it like men, Urameshi."

They squared off, and quietly walked off with the security guards, listening to the jeering, happy crowd. They had enough enemies to go around.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Hiei and Kurama were swearing.

_How the hell are we going to fix this one, Kurama? _Hiei asked. _How are we supposed to get the detectives out? _

After a moment of silence, Kurama finally responded. _We don't. They broke the truce, Naraku is being generous. He's up to something, I'm sure. The best that we can do is make sure they are only here for the allotted night and petition them back in the morning. Hopefully, the party will go on long enough to keep Naraku occupied and away from Kuwabara and Yusuke. _

_Hn. They should have just left the body to its fate. _

The two went quiet as the bidding and feeding continued. Woman and girl passed through the water demon's hands, dieing quickly and easily - they had been beaten into submission earlier. The room slowly quieted as the line of slaves grew smaller.

_Where do you think he gets them from, Hiei? There aren't this many girls crossing over, especially at once. We would have caught a rip in the barrier, don't you think?_

_We aren't everywhere, Fox. He probably has a service hole set up somewhere, a meeting point where women are kidnapped and brought to. Hn. We'll have to pass the word onto Koenma._

_It sounds as if you pity them, Hiei. _

_Hardly. _

Kurama simply smiled.

During their internal conversation, neither had been as aware of their surroundings as they should have been. Refocusing, they were met with a sorry sight. Naraku was once again seated, with the human girl at his feet, rubbing the skull on the chair. Kurama had a hunch that those skulls were rubbed smooth. He was watching them conversing in their corner.

Around them, the diners had finished up and were waiting for their next entertainment. Once again in the middle of the room, a string of women had been brought. Naked, their purpose was clearly defined beyond food.

Kurama and Hiei watched, knowing the consequences of interfering in the ritual. It was a common, expected practice in the Makai. Very frequent.

_Hiei, that girl at his feet. She has been watching us for some time now. What is she thinking?_

Hiei looked at Naraku, then at the human draped around his feet. She met his eyes briefly before turning away.

He focused his Jagan on her.

A moment later, information began coming in.

_Fox, she is a miko. What is a miko doing in his presence? And why has she not fought out yet? _

_The chains around her ankles are grounding, dampening her powers. What else do you see?_

_She has been his captive for years. She's scared of something, something beyond the regular maiming and death. She's hiding something from him. It must be why he has her at his beck and call. _Hiei was quiet for another moment.

When he spoke, he was shocked. _Fox, she knows we are Spirit Detectives with the two buffoons. _

_I do believe she is asking for our help, then, Hiei. _

_She is pleading her case to me, Fox. She says she knows what he wants._

Hiei grew quiet again. _She shut her mind down. Fox, I think we need to do something about her. Thus far, this meeting has been a waste of time but to confirm our thoughts. He is gathering forces. But we do not know anything more than that, and at this point, I don't think we will. _

Kurama sighed. He feared Hiei was right. _What do you propose, Hiei?_

Time had continued as they had conversed, and most of the women had been auctioned off and led to shadowed corners.

The line had dwindled down to just a few beauties that sold quickly.

"And now, gentlemen, the prize of the pack," shouted Naraku. Nobles suddenly came to attention. They knew what was coming and were ready to bid. "We have in our delightful clutches a miko, bred and born. She has been a menace to demon-kind for years, tearing her way through our ranks." He yanked Kagome to her feet. He bent down and forced a kiss on her, digging his tongue into her mouth and drawing blood with his fangs. Blood began to leak down the side of her mouth as he drew back.

"A prize for the night, gentlemen. Yours to bend and conquer. Start the bidding."

The reaction was instantaneous, and bids flew high. The younger nobles were salivating, and older settled for a gleam in their eye. A miko for the night was no small deal, especially when most of the taming had already been done.

_I'll tell you what we do, Fox. We bid for her._


End file.
